These Old Bones
by Britedark
Summary: Old, tattered & homeless - bits and pieces about an aged Inuyasha in modern Tokyo. #17: Family Past - Old Inuyasha finally reveals a bit about Kagome's fate to her modern-day family.
1. Waiting

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Waiting**

"No, I am not coming with you. She'll be back—he promised. And when she gets back, someone has to be here: I have to be here."

Huddled against the back of the well-house, his aged ears were yet keen enough to follow the argument. Silence eventually followed as she prevailed, and the aged being shifted position, trying vainly to ease the pain in one hip, and the ache in stiffened, overworked muscles.

He still didn't know what had triggered the urgent need, two days before, to set out before dawn on a long day's journey into Tokyo on foot. Limping and leaning heavily on his sword as he clambered up the steep, heavily-wooded slope behind the shrine, he had arrived at the base of the well-house just in time to feel the shuddering thump and the pulse of eldritch power, followed moments later by the shocked cries as the family discovered the vanished well. Impulsively, he had whirled, intending to leap up to the grounds, only to ignominiously crumple to the ground as his leg collapsed. Panting, hip agonized, he heard a faint, hollow voice, and as wits caught up with emotion, realized from the words that it was _his_ voice. And realized just _when_ he was.

A faint sob came to his ears, and Inuyasha pulled his thoughts back to the present. Pulling himself closer to the wall, hooking his yellowing claws into the wood, Inuyasha fought the urge to slash through the wall and go to comfort Kagome's mother, to reassure her that yes, Kagome _would_ return.

But he couldn't. Because he was afraid. Terrified. He couldn't bear the thought risking Kagome seeing him like this, even if it didn't change their shared history—his past, her future. He couldn't bear the thought of her seeing what he'd become—old, tattered, and decrepit. He couldn't bear the thought of her horror, or her pity. For the sake of a promise, he would someday find the courage to approach Mama Higurashi, once Kagome was safely gone. But, Kagome—he would never see her again, despite three years of opportunity.

The sobbing grew louder, and his throat tightened as his eyes burned. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the woman inside. "So sorry."

Three more years.

He had to wait.

He had to wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Until I actually starting writing the series about Inuyasha's final years, here are bits and pieces that fit in with that scenario - Inuyasha is still alive in modern Tokyo, but is very old and reduced in circumstances. The pieces written before this one can be found in the "Little Bits" catchall, in Number 18 (Monster at the Door), 31 (Reminisce), and... there's another one, can't find it: I'll edit the post when I do.

This piece was originally posted on the LiveJournal community "At First Tweak" for the prompt, "A Long Day's Journey." It was originally posted on Jan 30, 2011. It won the contest.


	2. The Listener Behind the Well

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**The Listener Behind the Well**

Half asleep, Inuyasha started as the old boards shivered with a rush of power and shocked voices took his senses by surprise. He winced as his old body protested the abrupt movement. Closing his eyes, he sought to calm himself. Slow and steady was his pace in these latter days: the only pace he could manage, like it or not.

Then, he heard the voice crying out in relief, and he forgot pain in sheer shock at hearing it. Her voice-gone for centuries. Yellowing claws dug into the wood as a different pain shook him, as he mouthed a single word he dared not say aloud.

Kagome!

The aged hanyo listened to his once-beloved as she cried out her reaction to the terror and taunting of the Shikon no Tama. Slowly, unknowingly, his claws lost their grip and he slid to a crumpled heap at the the back of the well-house, as his world narrowed to only what his ears could hear.

The family had returned to the house before he come back to himself. Wiping his own wet face dry with the backs of his bony hands, Inuyasha heaved a sigh, as pain faded to its familiar ache. Carefully, he pulled himself to his feet. Time to leave. He must memorize the date, to know when it would be safe to come back to carry out his last promise.

He looked up, towards the unseen house.

_Goodbye, Kagome. Take the next years slow. Enjoy them._

_I waited._

_I'll wait._

_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This obviously takes place roughly three days after chapter one. It was written for the prompt "Slow and Steady" on the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha Fanfiction Contest." It was originally posted February 15, 2011, and took third.  
_


	3. For A Promise

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**For A Promise**_  
_

As the sky darkened, Inuyasha waited, appreciating irony.

The day he had once most hated and feared—the day when he was most vulnerable—had become, in the twilight of life, as much succor as bane. As he felt his sparsely-furred ears slide down his skull and change shape, as his eyes darkened and his fangs withdrew, he considered his options for the evening, when he could step from between the interstices of the great city and join-gingerly-the chaotic stream of humanity.

Gingerly, of course, because danger was not gone, only changed. The few remaining youkai in Tokyo were mostly incorporeal, and uninterested in or unaware of one old, tired, hanyo. He was in more danger of being sought out because of his tattered, decrepit condition. Sought out by those who would see an elderly, homeless man, and be desperate to 'help' him.

It would be nice to be given a warm bed, clean clothing, and sufficient food to eat. But, it wouldn't be worth the stares when he changed. Or the endless questions. Or the risk, that he would never again be free to wander.

Or free to keep his promise.

Someday—sometime soon, he often hoped—she would return, and then go. When that happened, then he could keep his last promise, made only to himself. He would keep his promise, and then—

He would seek a sleep without waking.

He was so … very tired.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This takes place at some indeterminate time before the first two chapters. This was written in response to the prompt "Evening", on the Issekiwa LiveJournal community, and originally published on February 17, 2011.


	4. The Guest

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**The Guest**

"Hey, mom! Guess what! I—"

"Shh!"

Souta bit back the last of his shout. Blushing a little, he gave her a contrite look. "Sorry, mama," he said. "But, I just had to tell you—that test? I had the best score in the class!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she whispered. Her smile, and twinkling eyes, invited him to a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She held him close for a long moment.

"I have news, as well," she said. "We have a guest, and even you may not believe who it is."

The boy gave his mother a puzzled look. "Umm... the well opened again?" he hazarded. It was certainly his fondest daydream—that the well would reopen, allowing his sister and Inuyasha to travel freely between times again.

He regretted the suggestion instantly, as pain flashed across his mother's face, and her eyes glittered with tears. She touched his face with a hand, then combed through his hair. "Oh, Souta," she whispered. "It never reopened." He blinked at the odd phrasing. "But, you're close—he's upstairs, asleep in Kagome's room. Take a look, if you want, but be quiet. He's … changed…"

He? Souta gave his mother's face a long look, then nodded, and turned towards the stairs. Leaving his bag in his room, he tiptoed towards the other bedroom. The door was open. Barely breathing, he peeked inside.

A claw-tipped hand, jutting out past the bed, caught his eyes first. Then the tattered hilt and darkened scabbard, held tightly in the other hand. Straggly white hair was scattered over the pillow-top, and on top of the skull, was a triangular, twitching ear.

Souta clung to the door frame. He wanted to shout in exuberant joy. Inuyasha was back.

A second look, and he wanted to cry.

Inu-no-oniichan looked so old!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes," for the prompt #25: "Shout." It took first place.

This piece takes place on the same day as "Monster At the Door," which can be found at Little Bits, Chapter 19.


	5. Without Kagome

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Without Kagome**

Shocked at the re-appearance and age of the hanyo, Souta clung to the doorframe for a long time. Eventually, however, curiosity took over. Quietly, so quietly, he moved into the room, one side-step at a time, his wide eyes never leaving the sleeping form on what had been Kagome's bed. Just out of arm-reach, he sank to his knees on the tatami mats, and continued to stare.

If it hadn't been for the ears, the sword, and the claws, Souta would have found it difficult to believe that the elderly man was Inuyasha. His treasured picture of Inuyasha showed nary a wrinkle: the face before him was a mask of wrinkles; skin sagging over a bony face. _He looks older than grandpa,_ Souta thought, then snorted at himself. Well, of course—if mama was right about the well never having opened, then Inuyasha had lived over five hundred years to get back to them.

But, he'd never even imagined _Inuyasha_ being old. Wasn't he part youkai? Weren't youkai supposed to be eternally young, or something?

Of course, he was part human, too. So the mixture meant that Inuyasha lived a lot longer than any human, but still got older.

Disappointing as it was to see his hero so old, Souta felt a frisson of excitement. If Inuyasha was going to stay with them, just imagine the stories he would have to tell! Five centuries of history, seen in person! Wow! Imagine getting to live so long, to see so much! And Kagome would've gotten to see it, too—

Except, she hadn't. Souta felt a cold chill as he realized the downside of Inuyasha's long life. He knew how much grandpa still missed grandma, fifteen years later. How he said once that dying didn't bother him anymore, because when he died, he'd be with Miwa again.

For Inuyasha, _four hundred years_. Or more.

Souta stared down at mat, trying to comprehend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the longer version of the drabble was written for the LiveJournal community Issekiwa, for the prompt "Wrinkle." It was originally posted on March 30, 2011. It placed third.

This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter ('The Guest').


	6. Inunojiichan

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Inu-no-jii-chan**

"S-souta?"

The boy jerked his head up, his half-horrified bemusement over Inuyasha's centuries-long aloneness broken. He found himself looking at a set of sleep-heavy eyes, and his own widened.

"Your eyes are red!" he exclaimed. "Why are your eyes red?"

The red, blue-pupiled eyes blinked at him, and then a smirk wrinkled over the ancient face. "Keh. You're definitely Souta."

Souta watched, wondering if he should offer help, as Inuyasha struggled with a groan to sit up. Achieving a stable position, bare, boney feet on the floor, Inuyasha raked his thinned hair back from his face, then scratched his skull. "My human blood's gotten too old and weak," the old hanyo said with a wry smile. "My youkai blood can't be checked by my human side anymore, but as long as Tessaiga's handy, I manage." The one-sided grin became a full smirk. "Next question?"

Souta looked away, discomfited, remembering the times when he'd fired questions at his hero faster than the hanyo could answer. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

A rusty chuckle answered him. "Don't sweat it, kid. I've gotten used to answering questions. C'mere." Souta joined him on the bed, then yelped as a set of claws lightly scratched the top of his skull, thoroughly mussing his hair in the process.

"Hey!"

Inuyasha chuckled again. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Souta scooted a bit closer. "I don't mind."

"Good." Silence fell. Inuyasha draped his arm across Souta's narrow shoulders, "I am glad to see you again, Souta-kun."

The boy looked up with a smile. "Really?"

"Really." Inuyasha returned his smile, but the red eyes were sad. "It was you mother I most wanted to see again, but I didn't forget the first boy who saw me as a 'hero.'" A pause, and then he added quietly, "She missed you almost as much as your mother."

Souta felt a pain at the reminder that his sister was long dead. "Was she ... happy?"

"Yes." Soft, quietly said, with no hesitation.

"Good." Souta snuggled closer. "Inu-no-jii-chan."

Inuyasha snorted. "Old dog man?"

Souta giggled. "You're too old to be my brother."

"Keh."

"I'm glad you made it back."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the longer version of the drabble written for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha's Unsung Heroes," for prompt #26 "Skull". It was originally posted on April 6th, 2011. It won first place.

This piece in a direct sequel to the previous chapter.

(7/6/11)


	7. Shock

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Shock**

After Kagome's final departure, Grandfather buried himself in work: re-organizing and recording every detail of every artifact. When not in the sheds, he was in the shrine, cleaning, or praying. He ignored his daughter-in-law's concern, speaking curtly, consuming meals in silence.

So fiercely focused was he, that he was unaware of their unexpected, uninvited guest that day, until he finally came in for supper. Entering the kitchen, he saw—sitting in Kagome's chair—a white-haired person, with triangular, twitching ears.

"Inuyasha!" He stopped dead, looking wildly around. "Where's Kagome?" he bellowed.

The other turned slowly in his seat. Using the edge of the table and the chair, he levered himself up, and slowly turned. Higurashi took a step back, in shock. "Who are you? You're not Inuyasha!"

"Father, he is." Kagome's mother turned from the stove. He didn't look at her, staring at an ancient face with alien eyes. "He's lived five hundred years since she went back to him."

_Five hundred._Reality hit, then. Kagome was not just—gone.

She was dead. Centuries dead.

"She had to choose," Inuyasha spoke, his voice a thin rasp. "She had her mother's blessing, but she couldn't wait … she feared your … hurt … but hoped, one day … that you'd forgive her. That you'd … bless her memory…"

Higurashi swayed. Souta appeared at his side, and Mama whipped around the table to support him. He stared at the ancient his grand-daughter's beloved had become.

And turned into Mama's embrace, grieving.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha Fanfiction Contest", for the prompt "Unexpected Guest." It was originally posted on April 12, 2011. It placed second. (7/12/2011)


	8. You Can't Leave

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**You Can't Leave  
**

Grandpa tottered towards his room, leaning heavily on his daughter-in-law. Anxiously, Souta glanced at Inuyasha. The hanyo looked crushed: ears flat, shamed, horrified, despairing. He whipped his head away. "I—shouldn't have come," he mumbled, releasing the chair back and taking an uncertain step away. "I'll go." He swayed a little.

Eyes wide, appalled, at how fragile his once-hero suddenly seemed, Souta hurried to Inuyasha's side. "You can't go!" Daringly, he touched the gnarled hand not clinging to Tessaiga. "Sit back down! It's not your fault!"

"But, I—I should have known. Didn't think—to you, she's—gone. Only days. Didn't mean, to make it worse. I—I should go."

"You can't!" Sota felt horrified at the very idea. "Yes, it hurts to know Sis is gone, but it's been hurting since she left—Grandpa's just been trying to deny it, Mama said that just last week! You haven't seen him! Even though it hurts, to think she's dead, we still want to know! You said she was happy! Well, you have to tell us why she was happy! What she did, what her kids—if she had them—were like. What you and she did together. You have to tell us about her friends, and the people she knew, and helped—you can't leave us, Inu-no-ji-chan, you just can't!"

Inuyasha stared at him, trembling ears slowly rising. And then, with Souta's help, he sat down, tears leaking down his face.

He accepted Souta's hug.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the LiveJournal community Issekiwa, for the prompt 'Crush.' It was originally published on May 12, 2011. It took first place.


	9. A Parent's Job

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**A Parent's Job**

"Here. Let's keep your ears warm."

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled, but let Mama wind the scarf about his head. Catching one end between his gnarled fingers, he frowned a little, for it looked vaguely familiar.

She chuckled. "This isn't the first time I've put this scarf on you."

"Eh?" He cocked his head.

"Three years ago," she supplied. "Your last visit through the well, when Kagome went to take her high school entrance exams. We both went after her: she'd left her exam ticket at home. You rescued her backpack."

The elderly hanyo thought. "I thought she was supposed to come back that morning; I chased after her, she sat me, then I helped her find her backpack. She hugged me. And then, you decided my ears needed covering."

Eyes twinkled. "I daresay you received fewer second looks on the way home."

Inuyasha snorted. "You noticed? You chattered the entire trip back about the exams, and how you were confident that Kagome would pass."

"That's me," she said lightly. "'Optimism' is my middle name."

Inuyasha eyed her. "You didn't _smell_ confident. You smelled worried."

Her smile vanished. Looking away, she touched his chest. "That's a parent's job, isn't it? We have to show our children that we believe in them, that we believe they will succeed. No matter what we really feel."

He remembered his own days as a parent. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha reached up to clasp her hand, before folding her into his arms.

"Yes. We do."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the prompt "Optimism" for the LiveJournal community "Inuyasha Fanfiction Contest." It was originally posted on June 28, 2011. It placed second. It takes place several weeks after Inuyasha's return, and just before the next chapter, which was actually written 22 months ago! (10/1/2011)


	10. Task

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

**Task**

The broom moved over the pavement, sweeping tattered leaves and flower buds before it. Inuyasha watched his gnarled hands grip the bamboo pole, bemused. A few weeks-and five hundred years-ago, he would never have imagined himself doing such a task. Wasn't sweeping meant for servants or other lowly beings? He'd never understood why Kagome's grandfather-a priest, despite his powerless sutras-spent so much time and effort on sweeping the shrine's grounds.

But, when a fierce storm had shredded leaves and flowers, leaving the other old man frantic with worry, having a morning appointment he couldn't cancel, and a long-planned gathering in the afternoon, Inuyasha found himself volunteering to clean up. The old priest had initially bristled at the offer, though whether from the thought of a hanyo performing his chore, or memories of certain-incidents, Inuyasha didn't know. But, Mama had smoothed matters over, and so Inuyasha found himself with the broom in his hand.

It was not as irksome as he had thought it would be. He'd volunteered, because he had been feeling restless, beginning to feel uncomfortable at being asked for nothing but stories, in return for all the care (and food) Mrs. Higurashi was lavishing on him. But the slow, repetitive motion was oddly soothing, and the gradual transformation of littered ground to clean, was pleasing.

Inuyasha paused to adjust the long scarf that not only hid, but protected his aged, cold-sensitive ears from the unseasonably frigid breeze. Then, smiling, he continued to sweep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oops. This piece was written over a year ago for LiveJournal, but never found its way here. And did that only because I wrote it's prequel, and was searching for this, so I could reference it! At any rate, it was actually posted back in 2009, well before I started this collection. It was written for the prompt "Sweep", for the LiveJournal community Issekiwa, and originally posted on December 10th, 2009. One advantage of the being temporarily lost, is that it gets to take its proper position chronologically, with respect to the previous chapter. (10/1/2011)


	11. Soak

**__****Disclaimer:**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

_Note: This takes place chronologically after chapter 8 ("You Can't Leave")._

* * *

**Soak**

Grandpa's outburst left the kitchen encompassed tension and pain. Supper eventually proceeded, without him. But, only Souta reayly ate, the other two listlessly poking their food.

Mama left to check on Grandpa. Souta glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring at his mostly-full plate, clearly uncomfortable.

If only he could do something! He'd persuaded Inuyasha to stay, but it wasn't enough. Pouting a little, Souta tried to think of some way to cheer Inuyasha up. Something they'd done before, something that might make Inuyasha relax a bit.

"Hey, Inuyasha," he said, finally. The hanyo glanced at him. "Want to take a bath with me?"

The elderly hanyo blinked. "Your mother ... had me clean up earlier," he said slowly.

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't soak. Come on-I promise not to make it too hot!" Souta grinned, remembering that particular incident.

"Hot?"

Souta's grin faded. "Don't you remember? Sister was trying to study, you were annoying her, so she called me to help. I suggested a bath, but I made the water hotter than you expected, and you went running out of the bathroom, and up to sister's room, with nothing on but a few suds..."

Inuyasha frowned, and Souta's heart sank. Five hundred years was a long time: did Inuyasha remember anything of their brief adventures together? He looked down, feeling bad. What if he'd upset Inuyasha?

A soft chuckle caught his attention. Relieved, he saw that Inuyasha was smiling slightly. "I'd almost forgotten ... Kagome and I made a game of that. She'd start soaking, I'd pretend to surprise her, and she'd try to hit me with something before I could jump into the tub..."

"Really?" Souta started to grin.

"Yeah. A soak?"

Souta nodded.

"Not too hot."

Souta shook his head.

Inuyasha tilted his head, considering. "Okay."

"Great!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Hot Water," for the LiveJournal community "FirstTweak." It was originallly published on October 4, 2011. (11/2/2011)


	12. Monstoer In the Home

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Monster in the Home**

Souta normally preferred to sleep late on weekends, could he get away with it. But, this morning, he woke early, eagerness eclipsing the remnants of sorrow from the night before. Jumping out of bed, he quickly dressed, and then scampered to the closed door of what had been his sister's room.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered, with a very light knock on the door. "Are you awake yet?"

"'Course, I am. Come on in, runt."

Grinning, Souta opened the door and entered. "Good morning, Inuyasha no jii-chan!" The elderly hanyo was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, a blanket wrapped around him, the hilt of Tessaiga leaning against his shoulder. "Did you sleep sitting up?" he asked.

"No." Inuyasha gave him a smile, ears twitching amidst the somewhat rumpled white hair. "I just woke up early, and I'm not comfortable in that kind of chair." He nodded towards Kagome's old desk chair.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Souta, finding his own seat on the bed. He studied Inuyasha's face. It was rather weird, to see the red and blue eyes, where there should have been gold. But, whatever the changes, it was still Inuyasha, and Souta was anticipating weeks, months, maybe even years of being with the man he'd hero-worshiped a few years ago; the man his sister had fallen in love with. He was so looking forward to hearing all about Kagome's life with him, about all the history Inuyasha had seen, and to, well, just being together.

And having someone to tease again. "I remember the morning Kagome came dragging down the stairs," he added, before the hanyo could reply, "complaining that you'd hogged the bed all night, forcing her to try and sleep on the floor. I never understood why she didn't just wake you up, or crawl into bed beside you."

Inuyasha snorted. "I would've probably freaked out, if I'd woken up with her next to me, back then," he said drily, but not without an amused note in his voice and twinkle in his demonic eyes. "I hadn't meant to fall asleep like that, but I was so tired that night… and to answer your first question, I slept well." He sighed, suddenly wistful. "I can still smell her in here, you know. Not much, but to smell it again after all these years…"

"Wow." Souta stared at him. "That's … amazing."

"Keh. Not really… just an inu hanyo thing."

Souta scooted closer. "Well, I think it's amazing." He settled his own back against the wall. "I'm really glad you're here, Inuyasha."

… … …

Grandpa was usually up early, eager to be about and working. Weekends were his busy time, outside of holidays, when people came to the shrine, for all their myriad reasons. He enjoyed the arrival of visitors, whether tourists or regulars. He relished the opportunity to describe the history of the shrine. And few things gave him more satisfaction than presiding over private ceremonies—especially weddings.

But, this morning, he didn't want to rise. He didn't want to think about the one ceremony he had always hoped to perform. He didn't want to think about his devastating loss. He didn't want to think about the monstrous, red-eyed face of the man who had stolen his granddaughter backward in time, and who had returned to force him to admit the terrible reality.

Kagome was dead. His bright, beautiful granddaughter had aged and died centuries in the past. It was unnatural, should be impossible, and yet—it had happened.

No parent should have to bury a child. Involuntarily, he remembered that scene from the set of fantasy movies Souta and his friends had rented some months ago, during a day-long marathon. He'd only seen snatches, but he'd seen that scene, and remembered it, how utterly true he had found it. He rarely watched movies, didn't care for them, but that scene, so sharply reminiscent of his situation, burying his son, had burnt itself into his memory.

And this was just as bad. No grandparent should have to bury a grandchild, even if only figuratively. Maybe it was true that Kagome had lived a long, full, happy life in the past. Maybe it was ridiculous to feel such pain and grief, for a grand-daughter who had made her choices, and simply lived out her life in a different time.

But, it didn't matter.

"Father?" came a soft voice, with a softer knock. "Are you feeling all right? Breakfast is ready."

Grandpa swallowed back the pain. "Thank-you, dear," he called back, trying to keep his voice steady as he sat up. "I'll be just a few minutes."

"All right."

He forced himself to go through the motions, trying not to think, trying to brace himself for what was coming. Walking into the kitchen, as expected, he saw the white-haired, white-eared being who had brought him such pain.

The other looked up at him. Grandpa tried to see the Inuyasha he remembered in that loose-skinned, heavily-wrinkled, fanged and red-eyed death-head of a face. He failed.

The 'monster' worked himself out of the chair, kept one hand on its back for support, and bowed. "Higurashi-sama," he said in that cracked, rough voice that was only somewhat like Inuyasha's; "I deeply regret the pain I have caused you. It was—careless—of me. I was—only thinking of—my need, not of your feelings. I—if you wish me to leave, I will. My—my only wish is that, if you can, you—forgive this old, thoughtless hanyo."

Grandpa stared at the other, as the latter straightened, even less able to see the rude, uncouth youth who had crashed into his life barely four years ago. An angry, bitter part of him wanted to demand that the monster get out of his house and never return.

But, he couldn't say that. Not with his daughter-in-law standing by the stove, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Not with his grandson looking up at him, rigid and pale.

And not with the invisible spirit, in his mind, standing at the other end of the table, looking stunned and hurt.

How could he turn away the only person who could tell him about his vanished granddaughter? How could he refuse to listen to the only person who could tell him whether Kagome had laughed, if she had cried, in the years after she had left him? How could he say 'go, and never return', to the single being who knew Kagome as a grown woman? Who knew how she had lived, how she had loved; what family she had made with that young rascal? The man who had last touched her, hugged her, kissed her, and been with her…

"I don't want you to leave," he made himself say, even as he looked away from the face he could not yet stand. "Kagome … I …" he swallowed against pain. "Don't go."

He couldn't say the other words, yet, though he knew, given nature and time, that one day he would.

The grief was too strong, at the moment.

But, the day would come, when need to know would outweigh that pain.

And the other, monstrous as his seeming was, must be there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the quotation prompt ""What you see depends on what you're looking for." (Source Unknown). It was posted on the I-B-4-Y LiveJournal community on December 5, 2011. It took first place. (2/15/2012)


	13. The Room

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**The Room**

The effort to climb the stairs was worthwhile to reach the sanctuary that was Kagome's old room. The old hanyo leaned against the closed door, exhausted, even though it was yet early.

Breakfast had been bad. He had felt relieved when Mr. Higurashi did not demand his departure, but the old man's pain and hostility had been nearly overwhelming. Souta had tried to distract everyone by rattling on about school, but—if anything—that had made it harder to eat. Mama had looked troubled and concerned, when she asked him whether he would prefer something else, but he had shaken his head and left, leaving everything but the miso soup untouched.

Inuyasha looked around the room, trying to distract himself. The sense of familiarity was less than he had thought. The remnants of Kagome's smell gave the room the closest sense of being 'home' that he had felt in decades. But, under the bright light of the morning sun, the room was almost unfamiliar. The furniture was the same, but other things... The bedspread was a different color, while the stuffed animals were gone, replaced by books.

Kagome had made changes over the years, he realized. It made sense—she had changed in those three years. This room reflected that Kagome, not the girl he had fallen in love with, or the woman he had known so intimately.

Knocking on the door startled him. "Inuyasha? May I come in?"

He used Tessaiga to limp away from the door. "Okay."

Mrs. Higurashi stepped in, smiling with a false brightness. "I usually wash clothes on Saturday," she said. "I realized I haven't changed the sheets on Kagome's bed since she left, so I was thinking that I really should wash them…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as dismay flashed through him. Kagome's odor was strongest between sheets: he had been so comforted to sleep surrounded by her smell. The thought of having most of that stripped away by modern detergents—

"I don't have to do them this week," she said, clearly reading his reaction. Walking forward, she gathered him into a gentle hug. "If there's anything you want done to this room, just let me know. I kept meaning to come up here and pack things away, but, I just wasn't able to…"

He sighed, returning her embrace. "I just realized this isn't as I remember," he admitted. "Kagome never talked very much about her last three years."

"She was always a little bit sad, though she didn't show it much," said Mama, backing up enough to meet his gaze. "I was happy when I realized the well had reopened, even though it hurt to know I'd probably never see her again. After finishing high school… all she really wanted was you."

Inuyasha swallowed a knot in his throat, reaching up to caress her cheek. "You gave me the greatest gift anyone's ever given me, save Kagome, when you allowed her to come back," he whispered. "Thank-you."

Tears glinted as they hugged again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the prompt 'Sanctuary', for the LiveJournal Community 'Inuyasha FanFiction: The Drabble Community" on LiveJournal. The scene takes place after the previous chapter (Monster in the Home). It was originally posted on March 19, 2012. It won the contest. (1/4/2013)


	14. A Meal for Inuyasha

_**Disclaimer:**__ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**A Meal for Inuyasha**

Mama Higurashi sat at the table working on her grocery list. With Inuyasha back, she wanted to prepare something special for him. But what? She assumed that curry dishes were still out; and ramen was out for multiple reasons. She wanted something that would challenge her skills, and that would be tasteful and pleasurable for Inuyasha. Even decadent, in a good way.

"Busy, Mama-san?"

She looked up to meet Inuyasha's curious, red-eyed gaze. "Just my grocery list." After a moment of scrutiny, she continued. "Hot water on the stove, miso in the refrigerator... and ramen in the cupboard."

He chuckled. Limping to the counter, taking out a cup, he prepared tea. As he sat down, Mama smiled at him, then returned to her list, trying to guess what he might like, wistfully wanting to surprise him.

Finally, she admitted to herself that she was just going to have to ask. She didn't know _this_ Inuyasha's tastes. After five centuries of life, how could she guess what he would really like?

She asked. His ears twitched, as he looked up. "I ... I'll like almost anything," he said. "I've been homeless so long ... scrounging, eating scraps, 'cause I didn't dare ask for help..." His ears twitched again.

"I know—but surely, you have favorites from before," she said softly, trying to keep sadness away.

He pondered, sipping occasionally, looking above her shoulder. Then, he smiled crookedly, and looked back.

"What about one of Kagome's favorites? Oden?"

She smiled and agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the prompt "Decadent", for the LiveJournal community Inuyasha Fanfiction Contest. It was originally posted on April 3rd, 2012. It won the contest. (1/5/2013)


	15. The Bonsai Tree

**_Disclaimer: This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._**

* * *

**The Bonsai Tree**

Grandpa Higurashi always found pleasure and solace in tending his bonsai plants. He also hadn't forgotten a certain incident. When he heard Inuyasha's greeting behind him, he stiffened, pulling his hands well away from his precious plants.

"What do you want?" Truculently asked.

Inuyasha moved up alongside. "I didn't really understand what I'd destroyed, five hundred years ago."

Higurashi looked up. The regretfully-voiced hanyo's expression was undecipherable, but his red eyes were focused on the central bowl of the row, where only a ragged stump remained. "My victim?" asked Inuyasha, pointing.

"Yes." Higurashi glared, remembering.

Red eyes looked at him. "How old?"

A question unexpected. "I obtained it twenty-two years, five months, and three days before it was destroyed."

Inuyasha nodded. "I apologize for my younger self. My brother ... took up the craft some centuries ago. When I lived with him, he tried to teach me..."

Intrigued, Higurashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Tried?"

A clawed hand reached towards the nearest tree, arched as if to cup it, though it stayed a good finger-length clear. "They may be beautiful; displays of patience and exactitude. But, for me ... to be what they are, their being, their very souls, must be misshapen. Trees were born to be tall and wild and strong. I ... I came so close to stunting myself, to ripping out half of what I was ... to force such change on another, even just a tree..."

Grandpa was silent, surprised and wondering.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Misshapened", for the Inuyasha FanFic Contest community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on July 17th, 2012. It won the contest.

(1/18/2013)


	16. Blocked

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Blocked**

The question had been on the tip of his tongue for days. Yet, Grandpa could not get the words out. He didn't want to know, and yet he had to know. The question blocked everything else he wanted to ask the aged hanyo. He had to know the answer to that question, to know whether he could ever forgive Inuyasha for stealing Kagome's heart and her place in this world, this time.

He struggled with his block. Prayed about it. Tried to figure out a way to express his dilemma to his friends within the local community of priests. Tried, and failed.

His family, knew that he was struggling. His daughter-in-law asked him daily—what was wrong, and how could she help. Souta knew, looked worried, nibbled his lip, but clearly didn't know what to say or do, other than do his chores outside and about the shrine with much more silence, promptness, and thoroughness, than was his wont.

Even the old hanyo knew—or at least Grandpa thought he did.

But, that, was more than half the problem.

How could he know, absolutely for sure, that this was the Inuyasha who had taken his grand-daughter, when he still could not see the face of Inuyasha within that wrinkled, red-eyed, and long-fanged visage? How could he read those unnerving eyes, see to the heart of the creature? How could he voice the question, when he didn't know whether he could tell the answer was truth or lie?

And so, the matter hung for over a week, filling the house with tension and strain.

Until that evening, when the sound of a body slamming into the balusters of the staircase, accompanied by a pained grunt, drew everyone's attention. "Inuyasha?" called Mama, setting down the dish she was holding. "Inuyasha!"

She rushed out of the kitchen, followed by Souta and Grandpa. The hanyo was sitting on the third step from the bottom, holding onto one of the vertical spindles. Mama went to her knees beside him. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just—slipped," he said shakily—with an odd, indecipherable difference in his voice. "Thought I would—make it down … before the change."

"Change? Oh! It's the new moon!"

"Keh." Inuyasha looked up, and Grandpa's eyes widened.

The ears were—gone.

And the fangs.

And the eyes...the eyes were human.

"You…"

Those dark, human eyes moved and met Grandpa's gaze. "I'm human. Until sunrise." Grandpa saw the—man's—face change expression, becoming thoughtful. "Maybe … when I'm like this … it'll make it easier to ask your question…"

Grandpa stiffened. But, as he continued to stare at the transformed hanyo, he saw sincerity. He moved closer, scanning that face that now was only the face of a man his age or older. An honest face. A caring face.

He drew a shaky breath. "You loved Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded.

It shivered, resisting, and then the block fell.

"How did Kagome die?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was written for the prompt "Tip of the Tongue" for the Inuyasha Fanfiction community. It was originally published on January 22, 2013. It won the contest. (11/1/13)


	17. Family Past

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**Family Past**

Inuyasha looked at the expectant faces around the low table. No one was ready to eat, once Grandpa Higurashi had asked his question, so they had gathered here to talk, instead. He had sent Souta to fetch the precious bag that he had carried with him for so many years. Now, it lay before him.

He felt a little scared. This was the last thing he had promised himself to do, before seeking a sleep without wakening. But, now that he had reached this point, he was afraid. What if this was the last thing Kagome's family wanted from him? What if, once he had said his piece, they turned him out? He was only a very old, tired hanyo, who didn't really belong anywhere.

Mama met his eyes and smiled at him. "Take your time, Inuyasha," she said gently. "We're in no hurry."

Her words reassured him. He knew his fear was groundless-she would never turn him out. Looking down at his gnarled, clawless hands a moment, Inuyasha took a deep breath, met Grandpa's eyes, and began.

"Kagome died in my arms, when she was about eighty-nine," he stated softly. "We had three children who survived childbirth, and at that time, four grandchildren. She said that she never regretted her decision to come back to me."  
He swallowed against a sudden surge of memories and stinging eyes. Looking down, he started working on the knots fastening the old, heavily patched bag. "I know she missed all of you, a lot. She'd talk about you… the kids loved her stories." The knots came free. Carefully, he pulled out the package, wrapped in heavy, waxed paper, fastened with heavily-frayed cords. Inuyasha worked on untying the cords, but years of rubbing against cloth had felted the knots into lumpy masses.

"Would scissors be okay?" asked Mama, when Inuyasha had been working in vain for several minutes. Flashing a glance at her, he nodded, then snatched his gaze back down to the package.

She left the room and returned quickly, returning with a pair so small he doubted he could handle them. Patting him on the shoulder, Mama quickly, she ran the scissors through the cords. Another pat, and she returned to her seat on the left, setting the scissors in front of her.

Freed of its ties and opened, the paper revealed another wrapping of a brilliantly-green silk. With that folded back, the contents were revealed-a small stack of folded papers, each fastened with various colors of thin, silken cords.  
The top item was fastened with a cord of red and white. Breaking a wax seal, Inuyasha carefully opened the ancient paper, hands trembling, apprehensive about what he would find. It had been so many years since the contents of the envelopes had been sealed away. What if they…?

A blank paper lay on top a second. With his nails, he raised that paper and set it aside, then looked down. Relief swept through him, and tears gathered, as he stared at the image.

"My friend, Miroku: when he realized I was going to-to outlive everyone, had this idea. His youngest son was a painter for the temples, but was always willing to do small pieces for his family and friends… it … became a tradition for awhile…"  
He picked out the outside paper, turned it around and placed it in the center of the table. "Masashi painted this after she died. I planted the cherry tree by the house the first year, and it was her favorite kimono…"

Grandpa pulled the papers towards him, and the other two gathered close. Inuyasha lowered his head, hands on top of the other portraits of his family past as he waiting for the verdict.

"Beautiful." Two old men looked up and met each others eyes, Higurashi's overflowing. "Thank-you … grandson."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was written for the prompt "Family", for the Inuyasha Fanfiction community. A shorted version of this piece was posted to that site on January 27, 2013. It won the contest. (12/3/2013)


End file.
